magiacaedofandomcom-20200215-history
Sylan Entgallow
"There are no bad people, we just all have our own wants and needs. tell me... What are yours?" Sylan Entgallow is a lunar specialized mage who mysteriously began following the resistance against the Guild of Talisman after an encounter with the bloodveld at Burthope, after they lost possession of it. In all the confusion, he was hardly noticed, except for a few select people. Being a telepathic magister, those who did speak to him were surprised to find their minds probed mid conversation. He would later be encountered by a rather intelligent raven, who would for some time be assisting in his contact with the dark mage Thuban Daerkesun . He would later turn against Noari Kiri multiple times, and attempt to kill Gautier in Nardah. Nobody believed Noari about the attempted murder, however, and Gautier had no memories of the event due to a bout of insanity he had been through, due to a mysterious liquid placed by Thuban. Only after the fall of the Guild of Talisman would he leave the Resistance Group, and go his own way. Magia Caedo Early Life Sylan was born roughly 200 years before the end of the 4th age, in the city of Priffindas. Sylan grew up in the crystal city, and watched as people would learn to use magic in crystals. He knew there was other magic to be learned than crystals, however, and wanted these magics. He spent the first many years of his life learning what could be learned, then at age 192 left the elven lands. Moonclan Sylan spent most of the time in his life at the moonclan, almost 200 years. It was here he learned many magical tactics, including telepathics. At this time, however, the guild had begun their mass artifact collecting, and being at the moonclan wouldn't be safe. So, Sylan left there for a few months, until he would encounter a group out to bring down the Guild of Talisman. The Resistance Whilst traveling, Sylan came across the small town of Burthope, where he resided at an inn for some time. So, it was naturally a surprise when the city was bombarded by a large, flying ship. Fortunately for him, a group would be passing through at that time, lead by a certain Gautier Qir. With nowhere else to go, and finding some figures in the group rather amusing, Sylan began following them. During the confusion of these events, Sylan was easily able to travel with them, while not even being acknowledged. He would also befriend a few members of the group, including Noari Kiri (Deceased), Whadsit Tooya, and an elf that dressed similarly to Thuban Daerkesun. Later during the Resistance, he would have a mental conversation with one of Thuban's raven mesangers, and proceed to converse with Thuban by mail. Shortly after, while the group was searching for the Death Guardian in Nardah, Sylan would be given an official mission from Thuban; kill Noari Kiri and Gautier Qir. Sylan proceeded to do this, striking first at noari, who was helping to the delirious Gautier away from the group. Though Sylan failed at this mission, Gautier had no memory of the event afterwards, and nobody believed Noari when he accused Sylan of evil. He would later attempt to use telepathics to brainwash the already mentally confused Whadsit Tooya, which partially succeeded, and would almost kill Noari near the end of the Resistance's quest. Though he had followed them out of amusement, Sylan ended up traveling on the ultimate quest, and saw to the end of the Guild of Talisman with the rest. The 10 year peace Moonclan and Nalys During the 10 years of peace between the events of the Guild of Talisman and Apotheosis, Sylan did a lot of traveling. He first returned to the place where his magic training was its prime, now restored to its former glory, and spent 6 years at the Moonclan. After perfecting his tactics there, he met his twin brother and counterpart, Nalys Entgallow. With the help of his brother, he went on to do many other things, using his skills of deception. He would, for 2 years, run a crime racket in varrock. When the guard came to the doors, however, he and his brother were nowhere to be found, and everyone else involved was punished accordingly. The next few years would be traveling in luxary, caravaning with nobles and all sorts of rich figures, under the name of Sir Jamson Quinn. Eventually, Sylan grew tired of the luxary life, and returned to his desire to understand magic better. So, he gathered those traveling with him, and went off to the Guild of Rune, to become a researcher. Apotheosis Reaserching Sylan had finally settled down from his traveling, and had joined the Guild of Rune, becoming a direct researcher with Professor Lufferer and Setukun. Here he would spend much time, studying a mysterious shape-changing poison, and its antidote called Pilk. At a later day, however, Sylan would encounter his old enemy, Noari Kiri, and would be locked away in a dungeon for attempted murder, stabbing noari with a dagger treated by pilk. Sylan was quite satisfied, however, when Noari was captured by a mysterious figure before his arrest. Escape Sylan was put into confinement, along with his followers, for roughly one week. After this time, however, two figures appearing to have come from the desert visited the guild. They were revealed to be Thuban Daerkesun and Dal Lucan in disguise, and proceeded to break Sylan and his accomplaces free. They left, joining Thuban's group. Apprenticeship Sylan was officially declared the apprentice of Thuban after his escape, and joined him in their quest, and currently unrevealed plot. Since he joined, Sylan has learned many strategic and tactical new magic techniques, thanks to his ability to learn magic from observation. He learned the vast majority of his abilities by fighting Thuban and the other "students." As well, in an attempt to summon a demon, Sylan has obtained a servant pet imp named Izfondu, who serves a similar job to Thuban's ravens. Sylan was also partially responsible for the murder of the Lych Noari Kiri. During the later part of Sylan's Apprenticeship, he would go on a mission to steal the Staff of Armadyl. This would given to Thuban, who rewarded Sylan with a fine staff, fashioned to also be a spear like weapon, known as the Sylance. In the near future, however, Thuban would be defeated, and the Staff of Armadyl's location and possessor would be lost to him. To this day, Sylan continues to work with the Lych Richard and the goblin Oldrell. Sylan continues to seek out the location of the Staff of Armadyl, thinking it to rightfully belong to him after the fall of Thuban, and the long amount of time its theft took. Trivia *Sylan wears a silver cape on a regular basis, which he claims was used to help a friend in mortanyia. *He also has a large scar on his back, which was the result of a sneak attack from a Warden during Magia Caedo. *His signature combat spell is a modified version of thuban's Daerke Blast, and they share much resemblance. *Sylan is left handed, carrying his staff in his right hand to free up the other.